COMMODORE JACK
by ERZSBET HACKER
Summary: Also by: Huntress16 Morrigan and Marie inherit a map and inlist the help of the all powerful, all sexy Captain Jack to uncover there treasuer, but when love interviens who knows what will happen? Ouh I do, I do. Please read!
1. An old end, and a new start

Just to let you know this a joint project thought up by the two biggest Jack fans EVER Greensomebody and Huntress16.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the beautiful buccaneer Jack Sparrow, or any  
other Disney affiliated character.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
James lay in his bed, this had been his resting place for many years, but now it was time to move on to a new resting place. He was old now, it had not always been so, but it was hard to remember when he was young, and he was so tired. The two people closets to his heart were closet at hand, Morrigan his grand daughter, and Morrigan's friend Marie. He had taken them in to live with him when fortune found them without family. He looked them over now, they were very different, they all ways had been.  
  
Morrigan was tanned with dark curly hair that hung down past her upper back, and tended toward tangles, she was usually silent, and under spoken. She was often described as a "push over", but she had a hot streak that if you were unfortunate enough to hit you could easily find yourself in more trouble than you could handle.  
  
Marie however was of pale skin toasted by the Caribbean sun; she had a mixture of blond, and auburn hair that fell in waves past her shoulders. And unlike Morrigan, she was hard as a rock on the out side, but soft inside with a love of music and all things beautiful. They were a pair of opposites.  
  
James knew that when he passed, they would find their way, but 'A little nudge in the right direction won't hurt' he had told himself. It was an effort to speak, but he managed.  
  
"Marie," he began to instruct "go to my closet, and.and look for a hat."  
  
"I've found it, what now?"  
  
"There's a.a.pocket on the inside of it."  
  
Marie pulled out a fouled bit of parchment, there was an island, and a compass rose.  
  
James began in his weak voice.  
  
"You will both have your own paths to find but an old man must ask a last favor.you.you must find her for me. I love you both, and remember you MUST find her." And James closed his eyes knowing he would never open them again.  
  
Morrigan pulled the covers over his head and left Marie standing there, who soon began to follow her. Morrigan finally stopped at the little balcony that over looked Port Royal. She was thinking hard about her grandfather's last words "find her" he was not a man to shroud messages in riddles but this was a mystery. Marie walked over to Morrigan and said.  
  
"So are we going to do it, find 'her' I mean?"  
  
"What do you think, of course we are it was his dieing wish."  
  
"We'll need a boat, and a crew."  
  
"Right we'll start looking in town tomorrow for a ship."  
  
"Just as long as the ship isn't part of the bloody 'Royal' navy!" Marie's father had been killed by some members of the royal navy and she had never forgiven them for it.  
  
"Do you really think they would help us? Honestly! No it'll probably have to be a pirate ship."  
  
"We need to tack care of James first.I mean." Tears started to role down Marie's face.  
  
"Yes I know what you mean, let's go do that now." Said Morrigan putting a hand on Marie's back.  
  
And they left to finish James affairs, and see that he got a proper sailor's funeral.  
  
The next day dawned only to see Morrigan and Marie still up from the night before arranging plans to find a ship. Marie got up from the little table on which was placed the map from the night before.  
  
"I recon it's time to catch a little sleep." Said Marie stifling a yawn.  
  
"Your right no one'll be ought until later to night anyway."  
  
And they went to their room's to sleep.  
  
The sun was setting when woke Morrigan and began to dress in some of her finest clothes. She reached over and pulled out a dagger form under her pillow, and looked it over before tucking it in her boot. She didn't know what she would get into tonight, but she wanted to be ready for any thing. Morrigan then walked to the door where hung her sword, it had once been he mother's, but now Morrigan carried it.  
  
She went down stairs, and there was Marie ready to start their ship hunt.  
  
"There you are, you're a real sleeping beauty you know that."  
  
Morrigan threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"Well I'm up now so let's go." She said walking out the door.  
  
"Lets" Marie said sarcastically and followed.  
  
The two made there way down to the docks, when the arrived they found only a few ships that looked like they could handle a voyage like there's. Marie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it. A large sea worthy ship with black sails and, a figure reaching toward a sparrow on the prow. Morrigan stopped to look at it too.  
  
"That's it," Said Marie in awe "that's the Black Pearl"  
  
"That the ship were hiring Marie." Morrigan said with a sly smile.  
  
"Are you crazy? Don't you remember the stories James would tell us about that Sparrow fellow? I'll not sail under him I tell you!"  
  
"Maybe he isn't that bad? Lets just see."  
  
Morrigan stopped a man walking past them.  
  
"Excuse me Sir where might we find the captain of the Black Pearl?"  
  
"Oh.old Jack, well lets see.e'll probably be in the Sailor's Nest, it's a tavern in bout that direction" He pointed toward a tavern with warm lights  
in the windows.  
  
The sailor left, and Marie and Morrigan made there way into the Tavern.  
  
Everything was lit by a warm yellowish glow, and there were a wide range of people sitting at low round tables.  
  
Marie walked to the barkeeper and there was a little nodding and pointing done by the two. She walked back to Morrigan who was looking over the people, and pointed toward a table in the far corner where the light was low. As they approached the table Marie saw two man sitting drinking what must be rum.  
  
The first man was leaning over his bottle of rum talking to the second man. He was tanned with wavy brown hair that he had pulled pack in a ponytail.  
  
The second man was darkly tanned with bright brown eyes, unlike his friend he sat slumped back in his chair. His matted black hair was everywhere, and there seemed to be a wide assortment of beads in it.  
  
"Hello I'm Morrigan, and this is Marie, were looking for Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Marie gave little grunt as Morrigan kicked her, ripping her away from her fantasies about the wild haired man.  
  
"What can I do for you luv?"  
  
"Oh well," Marie began to blush, " where looking for a ship."  
  
"A ship you say, for what? Here take a seat and tell old Jack."  
  
Marie made for the seat next to jack leaving Morrigan to tack the seat next to his friend.  
  
"Why we need a ship isn't important. I can offer you 82 shillings." Morrigan began  
  
"82 shillings, that's not much lass," Jack looked skeptical. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."  
  
Marie got up angrily.  
  
"But that's all we have. I'm leaving."  
  
"Would you mind getting me a rum on your way out luv."  
  
"You fool, I bet I could drink more rum than you, lousy, no good." Marie continued to mumble under her breath utile  
  
"A bet.ah.listen if you or your friend here manage to drink more than me or my friend I'll take you free of charge on you little 'voyage' thing."  
  
"Do we have an accord?"  
  
Marie reached out to Jack's outstretched hand and shook it. Morrigan smiled to herself, this was going to be one interesting night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Greensomebody: well folks there it is the first chapter in Commodore Jack  
Don't worry Jack fans there's going to be a lot more of the captain,  
and a lot more rum, MMMmmmmmmmmmm Rum.  
  
Huntress16: This story was thought up at a sleep over when we were drinking  
rum (apple juice and sun tea) and wishing we were there. 


	2. A Bet is Won

Hope you liked that last chapter; it was mainly to introduce characters and develop the plot a little. Thing start to move faster, and get more interesting from here on in. And away we go  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two hours into the bet all the tavern had there own bets placed on the outcome. Never ending roars of laughter, and sailor's songs were flowing drunkenly from Marie, Jack, Morrigan, and Jack's friend Andre.  
  
Marie began to spin around the Tavern singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
What do you do to a drunken sailor?  
  
What do you do to a drunken sailor?  
  
What do you do to a drunken sailor?  
  
Early in the mourning.  
  
The entire tavern was singing along now.  
  
Put him in bed with the captains daughter  
  
Put him in bed with the captains daughter  
  
Put him in bed with the captains daughter  
  
Early In the mourning.  
  
Jack leapt up and staggered over to Marie and began to dance with her in drunken circles. Before Morrigan knew what she was doing she was on top of the table dancing and showing off more of her legs then she should have, Andre seemed to be enjoying himself at the sight.  
  
After twenty minuets of "What do you do to a Drunken sailor" voices died and Marie and Jack made there way toward the table on which still stood Morrigan. Andre tried to help her down but only sent her falling into his lap.  
  
Morrigan had never had this much rum in her life, she was quite a good drinker but the pile of empty bottles was growing very large. It took her a few minutes to realize that it was no chair she was sitting on it was Andre.  
  
Marie following her example climbed on to Jack's lap and took a big swig of a near by rum bottle, and passed it to Jack who threw back his head and drank deep.  
  
Morrigan reached for a bottle just out of her arms rang, only to realize that Andre's hand had crept around her waist, she gave Marie a sly smile that told all.  
  
Marie just smiled back pushing Morrigan the rum, she took a long swig and offered it to Andre who refused.  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Course you can." Said Jack as he grabbed the bottle away and he took the largest drink Marie, Morrigan, or Andre had ever seen. Jack leaned back drinking deeper, and deeper until he fell back ward Marie and all crashing to the floor.  
  
Morrigan scrambled off Andre's lap to see what had happened. There lay Jack asleep with Marie sitting on top of him with wide eyes.  
  
"What was that?" she asked with child like innocence.  
  
Morrigan was overcome with mirth and began to laugh uncontrollably. The tavern was a now roaring with laughter. Andre came over and stood next to Morrigan.  
  
"We should probably get him back to the Pearl." Andre suggested.  
  
"You right, Marie get off him." Said Morrigan holding out a hand to help her up. Then they began the impossible task of dragging Jack back to his cabin on the Black Pearl.  
  
They were a strange sight, Andre holding Jack up by his wrists, and Morrigan and Marie each carrying a foot. It took them a good half an hour to get to the pearl, and when they finally got up the boarding plank and on to the ship Marie dropped Jack's foot.  
  
"That's it I'm going no farther!" She said wiping a few whips of blond hair out of her face, and positioning her hands on her hips, Morrigan did the same.  
  
"Your right, he can sleep here."  
  
Andre looked at the two women before him, it was easy to see that there would be no convincing them to carry Jack to his bed, so he slowly let down jacks upper body. Jack gave a loud snore and rolled over.  
  
Marie began to giggle at the sight before her. James had told her stories about this 'Captain' Jack Sparrow, and most were not of a good nature, like his obsession with rum, or his hunger for wealth, or the way he carried on with women. But looking at him sleep sprawled out on the deck she thought that all of his less than moral habits emphasized a very different life than the one she lived day to day. A life where freedom, and survival came before your duties, and others expectations.  
  
Marie noticed that it was very quiet, she looked up Andre and Morrigan where gone. She walked around to see the sleeping face of Jack, kneeling down to get a better look at his face. He had a strong chin that and quite a good nose. The corner of Jack's mouth twitched and Marie was hurled back to reality, it was very late, and she was more than a little dunk.  
  
She finally found Morrigan standing with Andre looking up at the stars.  
  
"Morrigan.come on I'm tired lets go home."  
  
Morrigan gave a little jump when Marie spoke; she hadn't realized Marie was there.  
  
"I'm coming." She said in a hurried voice, as she let go of Andre's hand and walked toward Marie.  
  
"Good night." She said over her shoulder to Andre. He just smiled and waved.  
  
Morrigan and Marie walked past Jack, who was still asleep, and made their way home laughing about their bet.  
  
Andre watched them disappearing into the city, he stood there and listened to there voices fade into the night. He looked down a Jack ad laughed as he made his way to bed.  
  
Jack's head was pulsing slightly as he opened his eyes. For some reason he saw, instead of his cabin he saw the deck of the Pearl, and the boots of Gibbs walking past him. As Jack sat up he realized that not only was Gibbs up, but the whole crew was scurrying around him, making ready to depart.  
  
"Finally" Said Andre helping Jack up of the deck.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Oh well were getting ready to leave."  
  
"Of course we are, where are we going anyway?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow in a questioning look.  
  
"Well." Andre was cut short by Jack who jumped into the air startled by the stinging in his rear end as Anameria walked by smiling.  
  
"Way to lose to a drinking contest to a pair of little girls."  
  
Jack thought about what she had said while rubbing the part of him rear that she had slapped. And just as he began to recall the events of the night before he saw the two figures of Marie and Morrigan stepping of the boarding ramp. He made a disheartened face as he thought 'What have you gotten yourself into Jack?'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Greensomebody: Oooooohhh what will happen next? I wonder, oh wait I  
know Ha funny old world isn't it? So hope you all enjoyed this chapter  
there is more to come as soon as I can type it. So Huntress16 do you  
have any thing to say?  
  
Huntress16: Marie is not a maire-sue...we want no part of that....  
*snifs air*.....I smell it again.....were the heck did they hide the  
rum...I CAN SMELL IT!! 


	3. Names

I thing a Jack quote is in order "You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" AAAaaaahhhhhhhhh. Feels good doesn't it? So, on the story goes..  
  
Marie's stood in aw of the sight before her. Men scurried across the deck, tying ropes in place, climbing in the rigging to adjust sails, and still more doing things she had never seen done before. The smell of the sea filled her with the feeling that something was starting.  
  
Morrigan stood slightly behind Marie. She did her best to hide her excitement, but it was hard, the movement around her stirred old blood in her veins, blood that remembered the capriciousness of the sea, the feel of waves beneath a ship, the thirst for adventure, and the excitement at the thought of a fight.  
  
Morrigan caught sight of Andre, and Jack.  
  
"Come on Marie."  
  
She said poking Marie in the ribs to get her attention. Marie turned to see Morrigan already making her way toward Jack and Andre. Marie followed her until they had reached the spot where Jack and Andre stood. Jack looked both of the up and down with an apprising eye.  
  
'They don't look like they can handle much.' Jack thought to himself. Marie seemed like she had never done much hard labor, and the Morrigan girl looked more like the pretty little farmer's daughter that you had wrapped around you arm until you grew tired of her. But he was a man of his word, even if it was a foolish word.  
  
"Well where are we going Luv?"  
  
He said looking straight into Marie's eyes. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Jack, who opened it and turned it around several times. His eyes grew wide, and Morrigan got the feeling he knew what this bit of paper was.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting."  
  
Jack said to himself as he walked into his cabin. Marie and Morrigan exchanged glances before following him.  
  
Jack's cabin was small but there was still room for a bed, a chest, a desk and two chairs. Jack took one chair and put his feet up on the desk, Marie took the other chair leaving Morrigan to stand. Jack finally put the paper in the center of the desk, and looked Morrigan, and Marie over again. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Where exactly did you find this?"  
  
"My grandfather gave it to us before he died."  
  
"Ah, and what was his name, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"James Henry."  
  
Jack raised is eyebrows in a just-as-I-thought manner.  
  
"So.that would make you Morrigan Henry, and Marie Henry, yes?"  
  
He pointed to Morrigan and she shook her head yes, but Marie didn't.  
  
"Actually, we aren't related, my father was Michael Moore."  
  
"That's very interesting."  
  
Jack said glancing at the map. Marie was becoming very irritated; they were getting very few answers out of this man.  
  
"What is SO interesting, if YOU don't mind me asking?"  
  
Jack smiled at the polite voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well as a matter-o fact I knew you grandfather, and you father, good men, pains me to hear old James died."  
  
"Well I can get you to his little spit of land in a week, or two if all goes well."  
  
Morrigan smiled.  
  
"Wonderful, I'm going to go see if there's anything I can do to help with."  
  
And she left, Marie was glad of this because she wanted answers out of Jack, and she knew how to get them. She smiled a flirty smile.  
  
"Oh Captain, may I call you Jack?"  
  
"Course Luv."  
  
Jack could see what she was doing, trying to get answers by acting coy. But he decided to play the fool, and see what she could get out of him.  
  
"You said you knew my father, how." Marie leaned forward revealing a good deal of her pale chest. Jack raised an eyebrow; she was very, very good at this.  
  
"Yes Luv, we sailed together."  
  
"So he WAS a pirate."  
  
Marie tried to hide a satisfied smile, Jack saw it and knew she had found what she wanted.  
  
"Could you tell me who killed him?"  
  
Jack starred at her for a minute, she truly didn't know, he sighed.  
  
"A man named Eugene Norrington. He..."  
  
"Norrington! That poor waist of a name killed MY father!"  
  
Her flirtatious disguise was no more. Marie was now pacing around Jack's small cabin. He could see that she was truly upset, and felt that it was at least partly his fault for telling her in such a blunt manner. He walked over to her and stopped her pacing by firmly placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
She was so lost in her rage that it took a few minutes for Marie to realize that Jack was starring into her eyes.  
  
"I'll kill him, I'll kill the sorry bastard."  
  
Marie's voice was hushed, and shaky. She could feel herself lousing control, breaking down, falling into Jack's arms.  
  
"He stole my father from me.oh god."  
  
And she melted into Jack who stroked her hair, and whispered calming words in her ear in his husky voice. Everything left Marie; there was only Jack's strong arm's around her keeping her from falling in a heap on the floor, and sound of his voice.  
  
Marie stepped back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Well if you don't mind Captain I'm going to go see if Morrigan need help."  
  
Jack just nodded, and Marie left. Jack sat back down and thought over the recent turn of advents, the map that still sat in front of him, but mainly he thought about Marie.  
  
Marie's excuse to hind and help Morrigan worked perfectly. Her head was dizzy with new thoughts and feelings, everything was so confusing. First the knowledge that Norrington had killed her father, and the realization that she had stood in the arms of a pirate and liked it maybe a little too much.  
  
Soon Jack emerged from his cabin carrying, four swords and a compass that did point north. He handed the compass to Gibbs, and said a few words in his ear before calling Andre over. Gibbs began to shout orders as he took the helm, and The Black Pearl sailed out of Port Royal Harbor.  
  
Jack and Andre's conversation was drowned out to all easdropping by the sounds of the crew happy to be back at sea.  
  
Jack handed Andre two of the swords he was carry and began to tell him what happened in his cabin, he however some how forgot about the moment where Marie and he were alone.  
  
"I thought they looked failure, James's granddaughter, and Moore's daughter. Who'd have thought?"  
  
"I know."  
  
There was a short silence before.  
  
"Jack what exactly do you intend to do with these swords?"  
  
"Where just going to train the girls up a bit."  
  
Jack said with a sly smile.  
  
Greensomebody: Ooooohhhh, check it out in all it's Pirateness. Next  
chapter you'll see a fighting lesson and who knows what else.  
Huntress16 got any thing to say chica?  
  
Huntress16: :Yay!!!! Pirateness! I have decided that if Norrington was  
alive today he would be extremly accident prone, Lives with his  
mother, Regullarly go to D and D meetings, Loves Japanamay( I have  
nothing against Japanamay), Sexually Frustrated, and talks on  
Chatrooms a lot....he has also never gone out with a girl....actually  
Greensomebody came up with a few of these. 


	4. A lesson learned

Greensomebody: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chap. up, but  
Huntress16, and I just started school and we've been busy, or at least  
I am.  
  
Huntress16: Yeah.....School Sucks..........I would really like to kill  
the guy who thought of Public School.  
  
  
  
Andre was still carrying the two swords Jack had handed him when he finally found Morrigan. She was leaning over the railing watching the water lap up against the side of the ship. Andre stood there for a moment just watching how the wind blew Morrigan's hair in whip like movements.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Said Morrigan turning around to face Andre, who was a little startled that she had known that he was there.  
  
"Jack wants to give you and Marie a lesson."  
  
Morrigan quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"If that's a euphuism for something else, I warn you."  
  
"No, No, a lesson with the sword."  
  
And Andre held up the two swords he still carried, and Morrigan threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
She said walking up to Andre and stood very close to him. Andre did his best to slow his rapidly beating heart. Morrigan's gaze did not falter as she held his eye.  
  
"Well let's go."  
  
Andre finally said as he felt that at least half the crew was watching them look at each other. Morrigan shook her self, as if waking from a beautiful dream that she wanted to never end, and nodded. And Andre led her to a fairly empty part of the ship where only Jack and Marie stood.  
  
Jack stepped forward when he saw Andre, and Morrigan approach.  
  
"Well now lets start."  
  
Jack said clapping his hands together before pulling a bottle out of some little pocket and taking a swig.  
  
"Now Marie here," he gestured toward Marie, "said ya'd had some experience, so I was think-n I'd just see where you are."  
  
He smiled; mort people thought that playing around with their father's old sword meant that they could defend themselves. But any real pirate knew that skill with a sword came from much practice, and need.  
  
Marie picked one of the swords Andre was holding and unsheathed it, and faced Jack. Jack drew his own sword and in turn faced Marie.  
  
"We'll start off slow."  
  
Marie smiled and made a tightly controlled swig toward Jack's head. Jack parried and the sound of medial on medial rang loud. Marie and Jack danced in a small circle. Jack was starting to sweat from the effort of blocking Marie's falling blows, she was better then he thought she'd be. Marie moved in fluid movements, to all watching it looked like she was dancing around Jack who failed to have mastered the steps of the dance.  
  
Marie barley noticed Jack smile, but she felt his blows getting quicker. His effort had been a fain to fool her into a false sense of security. Jack's blade made a hissing arc toward the back of her head.  
  
Marie ducked and suddenly appeared behind Jack. She wasted no time she began to drive him to the wall that his back faced. Jack was lousing ground and he new it. All of a sudden both Marie and Jack were still. Jack was baked against the wall with Marie's sword point threatening his neck. Marie's face was a mixture of satisfaction, and pride.  
  
"Your pretty good."  
  
Marie said putting the sword in her belt, where she could easily draw it I Jack decided he wanted a rematch.  
  
"If I hadn't been play-n fair, I'd have beat you."  
  
Marie rolled her eyes in an I-don't-think-so kind of way.  
  
"If I were you I'd not challenge Morrigan, she better than me."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at Morrigan who was smiling at Marie's victory, and took a long swig of his little bottle. Jack returned the bottle and pointed a drunken hand at Andre and Morrigan.  
  
"You two practice, I'm go-n to steer me boat."  
  
And Jack left to take the helm, followed by Marie who apparently wasn't done with him. Morrigan and Andre practiced furiously for a good amount of time before going to find some work that needed doing.  
  
Marie just watched the Pearl for a while, she watched Anameria in the rigging, Gibbs scrubbing a floor, and Jack standing proud steering his Pearl. The more she watched the more she wanted to do something, anything would be better than watching. In a way she felt that she was on the outside looking in, and maybe helping would bring her inside. So she walked up to Jack and smiled with her hands behind her back.  
  
"So.what can I do to help?"  
  
Jack looked her up and down and gave her a sly smile.  
  
"You can steer luv."  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"Well then I'll show you."  
  
And Jack took her hands and placed them on top of the wheel and under his. He stood behind her coaching in a gruff, but soft voice until it was dark.  
  
"I should go, I really tired."  
  
Marie said squirming out of his arms. Jack called to Anameria who took the wheel and Jack walked toward the back of the ship with Marie. When they reached the back railing Jack slipped a hand around her waist, Marie didn't seem to mind.  
  
"It's very cold this time of year. You and I could."  
  
He never finished because Marie gave him a shocked look that silenced him.  
  
"Why Mr. Sparrow, I can't believe you'd assume that I would go to bed with you."  
  
She said this with a mock scandalized voice that made Jack smile a wide, gold toothed, sly grin.  
  
Marie laughed a golden noted laugh.  
  
"Really Jack I think I'll be sleeping on my own for now."  
  
Jack looked like a little boy being scolded by his mother. Marie laughed again and planted a soft, fleeting kiss on his cheek, and walked away to find Morrigan.  
  
Jack stood there for a while watching the sea black in night's cloak slip behind the Black Pearl. He knew how to get a whore to 'warm up to him', but Marie was no whore. He wasn't good with this sort of thing; you'd never know it though he always had a woman hanging around his neck like a scarf. Jack sighed and leaned his back against the railing. Mr. Cotton came over and put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.  
  
"What do I do Cotton?"  
  
The solemnest of the moment was broken by the harsh squawk that admitted from the little parrot on Mr. Cotton's shoulder.  
  
"SQUAWK.LAND HO, LAND HO "  
  
"She is not."  
  
Jack replied defensively, Mr. Cotton got up and went off to help Gibbs.  
  
Marie had searched the Pearl twice and couldn't seem to find Morrigan anywhere. And now that she thought about it she didn't see Andre either. Morrigan was never like this before, she was always quiet, and polite and would never be so flirtatious toward someone like Andre who she had just met.  
  
But then Marie also found herself doing a lot of things she normally wouldn't dream of doing. Kissing a pirate for one, this drove her thoughts away from Andre and Morrigan where ever they where. Marie was a lady and she seemed to forget this every time Jack was near.  
  
Marie sank deeper and deeper into her thoughts about Jack, what there children would look like, and herself as a pirate's lover. But such thoughts are meaningless and Marie knew it. Suddenly Marie felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped turning ready for a fight.  
  
  
  
greensomebody: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I got to keep you interested. I mean  
come on if it was they live happily ever after you wouldn't read it.  
And by the way I'm pounding these things out as fast as I can so just  
hold you panties people. So Huntress16 take it away please.  
  
Huntress16WOAH!!! Can't wait fer the next chapter.... yes, I don't  
even know what is gonna happen...oh and If you read this at least put  
a review in saying you read it.... please...welp...I'm waiting for you  
to review... 


	5. The End not really

Ok, here we go kiddies  
  
  
  
The hand on Marie's shoulder was Morrigan. Marie and Jack got it on all night long, and they lived happily ever after. The End.  
  
  
  
NOT, there's a lot more to come and this is no part of it. I'm jut tacking a long time to pound out the next chap. So please continue to hold your panties and stay calm. 


	6. An Interesting offer

Greensomebody: Sorry it's taking so long to get the chapters up, but  
you wouldn't believe the amount of homework I have this year. I would  
really like to thank you guys who are reading this, because that means  
that you like the story enough to stick around and see what happens.  
So any thoughts, questions, or comments are very welcome, Huntress16,  
and I want to know what you think. Don't we Huntress16?  
  
Huntress16: Ahhhh, I feel special. Really special......short bus  
special. I HATE chemistry and Geometry.... They make me think more  
than necessary...they interrupt my hourly daydreams of Jack. Hey...if  
you read this send a review on what you are gonna be for  
Halloween...I'm gonna be a Pirate...what a surprise.   
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marie sank deeper and deeper into her thoughts about Jack, what there children would look like, and herself as a pirate's lover. But such thoughts are meaningless and Marie knew it. Suddenly Marie felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped turning ready for a fight. Her hand flew to the hilt of her sword, but she relaxed as she saw it was only Morrigan.  
  
"Come on, " she said, "were sharing Andre's room tonight."  
  
Marie nodded but thought to herself 'I'd rather be sharing Jack's bed!' Marie was aghast at her own thought. 'Where did that come from?' she asked her self as she followed Morrigan to Andre's cabin.  
  
The room was small there was only space for a bed, a chest, and one chair. Morrigan exhaled a long breath as she slumped into the chair. It had been a long day filled with hard labor, much flirting with Andre, and watching/spying on Jack and Marie. It was easy to tell that Jack was interested in Marie, and that Marie would probably be glad to die for Jack, it didn't seem quite fair to Morrigan. She watched Marie stare off into space with a smile that spoke of love.  
  
There was a soft knock on the cabin door, Marie scowled again that was twice now she had been pulled away from her daydreams revolving around Jack. Morrigan crossed the room in three quick strides, and opened the door. There stood Jack and Andre each with a mischievous smile fixed on their face.  
  
"I was thinking," Jack began, "that since this is such a small cabin that Marie might like to stay with me, and Andre would keep you company Morrigan."  
  
Morrigan smiled, Marie saw all to well what she was doing. Marie often said that Morrigan was like some spider that played with her food before delivering the killing blow, but given Morrigan's out ward nature people never believed her.  
  
Morrigan reached a hand out to Andre and stroked his jaw line with the skill of a seductress she shifted a smoldering gaze from Jack to Andre and back to Jack.  
  
"I think, Captain Sparrow that we'll," Morrigan glanced at Marie, "share this room and you and Andre can share yours. Goodnight."  
  
Morrigan finished in a fast happy voice, she gave the two men a smile of pure joy and slammed the door shut. Marie laughed at Morrigan who was looking very pleased with her self. Morrigan also began to laugh doubled over in giggles.  
  
Outside the door Andre and Jack stood mouths open eyes wide, what had just happened? Jack scratched his head with a drunken hand and looked at Andre, who pulled out a bottle of rum from who knows where and took a swig.  
  
"Well I thought that went rather well."  
  
Jack said as he took the bottle of rum from Andre giving his a gold-toothed grin. Andre shook his head this wasn't what he had expected, that's for sure.  
  
"I thought that you told me that you could get any woman to do anything you wanted."  
  
"I did.and they do."  
  
"Then why are we on the outside and there on the in?"  
  
Andre was getting a little angry.  
  
"Because," Jack's voiced slurred ".."  
  
"Well Jack 'Because' what?"  
  
"Good night."  
  
Jack said simply turning on his heal and walking to his cabin.  
  
"Wait a minuet where am I supposed to sleep?"  
  
Jack pretended not to have heard, at the moment he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Though he had put on a good face for Andre he was a little shocked that he had been turned down like that. He took a long drink of Andre's rum and opened the door to his cabin. Setting the rum on the table he went over to his bed and pulled off his boots. Jack flopped on to his bed and stared at the ceiling; he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach something was wrong, besides the fact the he laid alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Eugene Norrington stood hands behind his back starring off in to the dark water one thing was on he mind. "Mr. Hensley prepare the chain shot, and see that the chase guns are made ready."  
  
"Aye aye Sir."  
  
Commodore Norrington looked out over his crew, they where over worked, under paid, and he knew it. The crew was in no mode to fight pirates, but that was what they were going to be asked to do. He had to do something to boost there moral, but what. 'Ah ah' he had it.  
  
"When we return to port Royal every man gets ice cream."  
  
A cheer arouse from the crew.  
  
"Kaza! Kaza!"  
  
'That's better' Norrington thought.  
  
"SAIL HO"  
  
Cried a man by the name of Hatay. Norrington looked at the sky it must have been around three in the mourning. 'This time' he thought to himself, 'this time Mr. Sparrow will NOT escape the hangman's rope!'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Greensomebody: DUN DUN DUN!!! Pansy Norrington steps into the picture, an interesting turn of events. I would really appreciate it if you gave use a review, or asked a question, what ever you feel like doing. So Huntress16 got any thing to say?  
  
Huntress16: Hey. I came up with the "Pansy" Norrington...I mean calling him a pansy. *Looks to readers* WHAT! He is a Pansy.... well please review this...tell us how we did...if you do you get free tickets to the Premier of the Sequel of PotC...you don't get a seat...you get a lap...Johnny Depp's Lap...yes, that means you will be sitting on his lap if you review. 


End file.
